Black Angel Wings
by Taladarkiejj
Summary: Anthony, Thin Man, visits the Orphanage. A look into his feelings & thoughts. One shot.


_Summary - Anthony (The Thin Man) visits the Orphanage. Just a simple one shot about his feelings and thoughts. Set between the first CA & Full Throttle._

_Disclaimer - I don't own the Thin Man, or any other Charlie's Angels character. This story however, is all mine._

_

* * *

_

**Black Angel Wings**

_By TaladarkieJJ_

A storm is raging outside as I silently enter the main hall at the Orphanage. It doesn't scare me. It reminds me of myself. Whenever it comes, death and destruction are never far away. I smile slightly, the sound of the wind and rain against the windows fill my senses. It is amazingly soothing. Like soft music to my ears. I briefly close my eyes, letting out a soft sigh before I feel the presence of someone else.

"Anthony, good to see you." Mother Superior greets me with a warm smile. I never liked the given name but whenever _she_ says it, it feels, even _sounds_ right. Just like she is always glad to see me. I wonder why she has this much affection for me, when i'm so distant and cold. I don't quite understand it. Quickly dismissing the confusing thoughts I nod and follow her into the sitting room. She knows why I am here.

"I suppose you want your haircut?" she asks, sitting down in a dark brown leather armchair. I follow her lead and take a seat opposite from her. I search my pockets for the notepad and pen I always carry with me. She regards me with a soft, but hopeful gaze and I know she wishes for me to speak. It saddens me to know that that event perhaps will never occur. I don't feel the need to express myself verbally, though it would make some things seemingly less difficult. After locating the pad and pen I frantically scribble down my response. For some reason i'm a bit on edge. Maybe it's because I will never get used to these 'feelings' I have for her, this 'mother figure'. She's the one who took me in, comforted me, supported me, even cared for me. Almost treating me like the son she never had. I grind my teeth in annoyance. Damn emotions. There was no way around it, Mother Superior was the only one who came even close to family. I never liked to admit it, partially because of the sudden loss of my parents, leaving me to the mercy of an unknown world. From then on I decided not to trust anyone..ever. But she came close, very close to breaking through that invisible wall of self protection.

I reach over and hand her the slip of paper. "Yes, the usual." She nods knowingly. One of the nuns comes over with some freshly made tea and puts it on the small table, before quietly leaving the room. "Would you like some? Maybe we can talk some more." I detect a pitch of sadness in her voice, which I try to ignore. "I really wish you would visit the orphanage more often. Don't get me wrong Anthony, you have been very generous but.. I do miss you here, so do the children." She offers me a cup and I accept, carefully taking a sip from the still very hot liquid. Part of me wishes I could visit more on a regular basis, but I can't. She doesn't know why and she can never find out either. I shrug and let the moment pass. After a few seconds she sighs and drops the subject. She knows I will never fully explain.

"How have you been?" Fairly good I guess, knowing that only a month ago I nearly died in an explosion, not that I was going to tell her that. "I'm well." I write down on the small notepad before ripping the page off and sliding it across the table. She glances at the piece of paper and smiles a small, but genuine smile. "I'm glad. Everything's going well at the Orphanage too. Your contributions certainly help a lot."

It pleases me a great deal that i'm able to help. Little does she know it's all.. well, blood money. If she did, she would have most likely never accepted it. At least I know the money is used for good purposes. I nod my understanding and finish my tea. It's almost time for me to leave and I still have to get that haircut. The feeling of guilt slowly creeping its way into my system, into my mind, disturbs me. A feeling i'm not used to, nor does it take me by surprise. Here I am, drinking tea with Mother Superior in, dare I say, the presence of God? Here I am, a sinner, someone who has wronged more than right. The fact that I'm capable of feeling guilt, does that make me a better person? I like to think so. I know that she can see the inner battle i'm currently having but she fails to see the person I've become. I'm not that odd, lost and innocent seven year old boy anymore that was in desperate need of guiding. I'm anything but innocent. That innocence I lost a long time ago when I first stuck a blade through someone's heart. I always went for a quick and clean kill. I take a deep breath and tuck my pad and pen away before standing up, clutching a piece of my hair indicating I want my haircut. Mother Superior obliges and guides me into the other room.

Not a word is spoken as she watches one of the younger nuns cut my hair. The young one is careful not to come too close, making it almost impossible for me to steal a lock of hair. Mother Superior must have told her about my fetish. It's a real shame. After it's done, the young woman exits the room, leaving the two of us alone again. I walk over to the mirror in the corner to check my appearance. Yes, just the way I like it. I turn around and nod my thanks. She knows I will not give more, so she will not ask for it. I grab my trench coat from the chair and with one last glance, I make my way out. Not knowing if I will ever see her again, though a distinct feeling tells me otherwise.

As I walk through the hall towards the front doors, I can feel her gaze on my back. Maybe she's wondering the exact same thing. I allow a small chuckle to escape my throat. I don't know why all of a sudden I feel this way, for all I know I can die any moment. But this 'reassuring presence' around me seems to tell me a different story. What is it? Is it her? Mother Superior? It's such a strong feeling I almost want to spin around and search for the answers to these questions that seem to have popped up out of nowhere. Tightly grabbing the doorknob I try to sort out these strange feelings and thoughts. The sound of thunder notifies me of the still raging storm outside. Suddenly, I can't wait to get out and I open the door. A gush of wind catches me off guard and messes up my hair. Rain is pouring down heavily from the grey skies above us. I welcome this sensation, a small smile playing on my lips. This is exactly what I need. I open up the umbrella and step out into the storm, a sense of peace coming over me. I don't even dare to question this, or look back, for part of me is scared to find something I am not quite ready for, or ever will be.

Standing in the doorway I watch Anthony make his way through the rain that keeps falling down from the heavens. As I stand there, I see a pair of wings slowly coming into visibility, their color jet black and sparkling with raindrops. This doesn't surprise me because I have always known there was something special about him. A certain dark, yet calming presence that he would carry around him, almost like a veil or a cloak.

"You truly are an Angel, Anthony." I calmly state before closing the door and cutting him out of my view. I do not worry for I know with a certainty that he will return.

* * *

Pls, R&R. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
